Pleasant Surprise
by Tae Fansick
Summary: M! Moana x Maui .Rated M just in case. I love genderbent Moana Moana has regular massage appointments but is in for a shock.
1. Chapter 1

In case you didn't read the damn summary, this is a Genderbent fic with M! Moana x Maui.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Moana hummed happily to himself as he stepped into the back room, the attendant leaving him be until the masseuse came in. Since he entered college, Moana had taken his mother's advice to make regular massage appointments. It did worked to relieve the stress and in the last few months, he had grown very fond of the woman who he had the appointments with. She reminded him of his beloved grandmother and he loved hearing stories about her family and pets.

Placing the towel around his waist, Moana laid on his stomach, his eyes shut as he waited. It wasn't too long before the door opened and the music on the nearby radio was changed to some tropical beat. Moana didn't think much of it as his masseuse often changed her musical tastes.

What did catch his attention was the feel of much larger hands on him and a deep voice. "So, what are we working on today?"

Moana's eyes shot open and he bolted to raise himself on his hands, looking to find a large and muscular man over him, dark hair cascading down his shoulders like Moana normally wore his during class. "Wh-who are you?! Where's Debra?!"

The man gave a smile with a quirked brow, the smug look somehow very attractive. "She's on vacation. I'm Maui and I'll be the one working with you today," He squeezed oil on his large hands while he spoke, rubbing the substance. "So what is our focus area today?"

Moana gaped a moment, blushing. "I don't-"

"Look, I know I look like a brute, but I'll be very careful," he gave a wink and gestured with his head. "Please, relax,"

Moana almost refused but felt like rushing out of the parlor would be too embarrassing to recover from. If he did that, he'd never be able to come back again. So, he fought the blush on his cheeks and laid back down, trying not to panic when those massive fingers began pressing into him. Moana bit back a moan. Damn his size kink! He didn't think he'd ever meet someone so massive so he never bothered to do anything about his fantasies.

As Maui ran his talented hands over him, Moana began to ease into the padded table more and more. He had to admit, Maui was even better than Debra had been. Moana sighed happily, making Maui chuckle. "See? Nothing to worry about. You're in good hands,"

Moana blushed but kept his eyes shut, not willing to see another smug look on the larger man's face.

Maui didn't seem bothered by the lack of response as he made chit-chat. "So, tell me about yourself. What's a young man doing in a massage parlor? You know this isn't one of those happy-ending places, right?"

Moana rolled his eyes behind his lids. "My mother recommended it since I began college," he replied honestly.

"What do you go to college for?"

"Marine biology. I've always loved the ocean,"

Maui made a hum that made it sound like he was actually a little impressed. "The ocean, huh? You ever been surfing? You should come out with my crew some time,"

Moana's eyes opened and he looked past his shoulder at Maui, unsure if he heard right. "Excuse me,"

Maui shrugged as he moved to Moana's shoulder's, making the smaller male shiver. "If you want, that is. I think you'd enjoy it,"

Moana's eyes darted away as he hummed an approving sound, not quite accepting the invite but not rejecting it either. Surely the other was just making polite conversation.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?"

"N-no,"

"Boyfriend?"

Moana's face felt like it was on fire. "Um...no, not yet," he mumbled. He would love one, but most of the guys that hit on him were younger and he wanted someone with more maturity.

Maui hummed. He got more oil on his hands and moved to work on Moana's thighs, making the smaller gasp. His eyes shot open again and he propped on his elbows, looking at Maui, the words on the tip of his tongue that he only ever got his back done. As he tried to speak, it instead came out as a soft moan as Maui pressed his fingers into the smaller male. Moana's eyes fluttered as Maui worked his hands up and down Moana's legs. Maui smirked. "And why is that? Too picky?" Moana couldn't reply. He sank back onto the table, sighing and moaning openly as those large hands moved to his feet. Feeling that Maui could completely cover one of Moana's feet with one hand, his eyes rolled back in pleasure. Maui saw how Moana's fingers curled into the sheet covering the table and held back his own sound of approval. "Or is it that no one's been able to make you feel wild and reckless? You're probably around little boys all day. Not grown men. See, that's why you would enjoy being around me and mine. Get to know some guys who aren't poser wanna-bes. Maybe find someone that you can take home with you. I bet you haven't even lost your virginity yet,"

Moana felt dizzy at how relaxed and upfront Maui was when talking. He wasn't sure how to reply and was broken from his haze by the timer's shrill ring breaking through the air.

Maui sighed as he pulled his hands away from the smaller's form, going to shut the timer off. He was rather enjoying teasing the younger male. He already knew he'd be thinking about those soft moans and sighs when he was alone tonight. Maui looked over and found the other's face red with embarrassment and arousal as he began to get his clothes back on. Leaning against the counter, Maui didn't bother hiding how he was looking the other up and down. "Say, I didn't catch your name. What is it?"

"Moana," came the shy reply.

"Moana," Maui echoed back, testing it on his tongue. He liked the way it felt on his lips and adored the way the other shivered. "That's a beautiful name,"

Moana smiled shyly. "Thank you...Maui,"

This time Maui did give a soft groan of want. He needed that sweet voice to say his name again. "You know what? Forget my crew. You and I should do something together. How about dinner at that place by the pier?"

Moana bit his lip, smiling. "This Saturday?"

"At...around seven?"

"I'd like that,"

Oooooooooooooooo

I may continue this but idk…

I may just do some other Maui x M! Moana fics


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the support on this story!

Just a quick moment to let you guys know that whenever you're curious about when my postings and updates will be, I've been getting into the habit of posting that information on twitter and Deviantart so feel free to follow either of those.

Love you guys!

I don't know how long I'll be making this story. I'm just gunna take it by how many people read it.

Enjoy!

Ooooooooooooooo

When Saturday rolled around, Maui made sure that he looked even better than he normally did. He made sure his hair was behaving with his curls silky and tames, hoping Moana would want his hands through it. He wore a tight white shirt under a forest green button up, left open so hints of his tattoos were visible under the cotton tee, hoping Moana would ask Maui to shed the tops to see the tattoos better. Maui had decided on relaxed cargo pants to go with his leather sandals, showing off his feet because everyone knows what they say about guys with big hands and feet. Maui smirked to himself as he waited in front of the restaurant for his lovely date.

He wasn't nervous in the least. He never had a date go bad and he already knew Moana was totally into him. Plus he already got the chance to run his hands over that sweet little body, listening to those sweet little noises. He spent the last few nights bringing himself to completion using those memories. He had imagined Moana under him and riding him, those eyes glazed and that mouth making more wonderful sounds….

Maui groaned happily to himself as he smiled wide, not minding the weird looks he got from the couple passing him to go inside. What a night this would be. He wasn't expecting to get laid right away, but he was sure that eventually they would get there.

"Maui!"

The wonderful voice of his daydreams broke the summer air. Maui turned towards the voice with a flirty smile, ready to bring the suave, when he found himself stunned.

Moana looked even better than he remembered! The younger male had worn some khakis that hugged his legs, fragile sandals strapped to his feet, and a button top that was an earthy orange and short sleeves, fitted nicely to his arms and torso. As he came to stand in front of Maui, the larger man gulped. How could eyes be so dark and so bright at the same time? A lovely blush hinted at Moana's cheeks, making Maui want to run his fingers over them.

He came back to his senses, smiling. "You look amazing," he purred, making Moana's blush darken.

"So do you," Moana returned, his voice quiet and breathy.

Maui offered his arm. "Shall we?"

Moana giggled and accepted the cheesy gesture, the contact making them both shudder happily at finally being able to be close again.

Ooooooooooooo

Sorry it's kinda short

I'm trying to update a few stories and I keep getting torn away from my work!

I'm updating soon. Follow the story to see when I update or if you wanna be on track ahead of time, follow me on twitter as taefansick or my DA at Fansick-Originals.

Love you!


End file.
